Monster Hunter: Frontier Tales, A Hunter Is Born
by RossyTheWorm
Summary: A young aspiring hunter who once traveled with a merchant convoy after his parents death, after an attack that kills the leader of his home he chose to leave, settling in Rakka Village on the frontier he must defend the village, the monsters are being driven from their habitats Flin must defend the frontier and restore balance by finding what is driving them out before it's to late


Monster Hunter

Frontier Tales: A Hunter Is Born

By Ross Bickerton

Chapter 1: First Attack

Flin was running for his life. He looked back and saw 3 Jaggi coming after him and the pack leader, the Great Jaggi behind them, their pink and purple bodies charging and their frills rocking back and forth while they snapped their jaws at him. To his left Jax, his felyne comrade, also sprinting away and screaming as he ran. Flin looked back one more time, took a deep breath and turned to face the creatures. As he drew his duel swords out the lead Jaggi jumped at him, he hit the deck and stuck a sword up and it raked through its belly and it tumbled to the belly but was soon back on its feet and screeching at him. Flin stood and faced the other two opponents he flashed his swords across the front of the first Jaggi and it soon dropped dead on the floor, as he looked over to the already wounded Jaggi and saw Jax already starting to scrap with it flashing his weapon across it to keep it from entering the fray with Flin. The next creature approached Flin and soon subsumed to a similar fate as the first. As he looked over to the fight between Jax and the wounded Jaggi he saw it lying dead on the floor but there was no sign of Jax. He heard a roar behind him as he turned he saw the Great Jaggi rearing up at him but before it could strike he was struck by a bomb and Jax appeared at Flin's side weapon drawn.

The Great Jaggi was first to strike, but they were ready. Flin and Jax dived in opposite directions as the Jaggi bit where they were a brief moment ago. They rolled up either side of the monster and they both let loose with a blur of slashes inflicting wounds into the hide of it and it howled in pain. Jax leapt at the monster and swung his paw weapon at its face and the frills along his cheek were ripped apart. The monster stumbled backwards and turned on its heels a tried to run but due to its injuries all it could do was limp off and it went round the corner and hid behind the rocks. Flin and Jax regrouped and gave fast treatment to his wounds using one of the potions he carried with him and then they gave chase.

The found the Great Jaggi trying to rest in a corner of the rocky area they had just entered, it was still unaware of their presence so they approached with caution, as they got closer Flin lept and brought both his swords into the belly of the beast it jumped awake and was imdeitly biting at Flin, he took a large bite to the arm which left a nasty wound on his right side. As he fell back Jax jumped in between them slashing out at it and making sure it could not get to his master.

As Flin sat back up he looked at his arm and saw he had only received a minor wound it would heal itself quickly, he looked back to the fighting between the Great Jaggi and Jax, he was up and sprinting, he had to act quickly while it was distracted, he saw the chance and pounced. He flashed his swords out and dragged them across the monsters purple snout digging deep and severally wounding it, it howled, then it spun around and whipped its tail around and sent the two hunters flying across the ground left them lying on the ground, the monster took this time to let rip with a huge roar bringing forth several Jaggi and one female Jaggia and as with most creatures the larger more powerful female would be the issue.

As the creatures moved in Flin launched his final assault on the Great Jaggi he launched a volley of stabs and slashes at it, Jax jumped in too. The pack leader was taking a beating, as Flin used the last of his strength he slashed upwards across its pink belly and the creature dropped dead before it could defend itself. From seeing the death of their leader the pack animals fled in every direction squawking as they ran off into the plains.

Flin looked down at the body of the Great Jaggi, taking his first proper look at it since the attack had started. It was large, probably about two meters high and four and a half meters from head to tail, while classed as a Bird Wyvern due to its features many people preferred the name Raptors for creatures such as this. It was a mix of purple, pink and orange with red eyes and small forearms carrying sharp talons, a barbed tail, which would explain why tail swipe hurt so much. But now the monster was dead, and all he and Jax could do was head back to the merchant convoy he has spent most of his life travelling with. The two set off to check if any damaged was caused to the convoy.

As the two hunters returned they took in the sight of the merchant convoy that had become their home and Flin's for 8 years ever since his parents deaths and after his 3 years of wandering the central plain towns looking for work and a bed to sleep in, until Flin came across the friendly pudgy man of the convoys leader Nibu, the middle aged tanned gentleman had taken in Flin and treated him like his son and gave him work and from that point on the convoy became his new family.

As they approached the collection of wagons and people he took the time to check out the damage. Several carts had claw and bit marks, food had been torn open and animals scared off, it would take some time to get back together and get moving, it seemed they weren't leaving today. "Flin! Your back and all in one piece I see." As Nibu approached it could clearly be seen that he had taken a scrape or two, probably protecting his prize ham Flin thought to himself, he looked warn out, "Yeah don't worry about it, our little problem shouldn't be returning any time soon" "See I told you, you could do it wasn't that tough for the pair of you? After all it was your first high level monster" High level he thought, just another way of saying a monster that was either large, dangerous or was a leader or generally classed as dangerous. "Yeah it went fine" he said after some thought "Wheres Skulk? He back from chasing of the rest of them?" "Oh yeah" Nibu slurred "He's just sat outside his tent right now" "Thanks" Flin shouted as he jogged off in the direction of Skulks tent.

"Hey kid you're back and all together" Skulk stood up a little uneasily "Yeah I'm getting that a lot right now, you alright there?" As he stood Flin could clearly see a nice gash down Skulks left hand side "I'm ok one of the blighters got a lucky shot on me" he grumbled "You should go get it checked out could get pretty serious" "Yeah I'm on my way over there now. Shouldn't you be helping them clear up this mess?" Flin stood there and watched Skulk go, there was much more to their relationship than met the eye, Skulk had become his father, he had lost his parents at an early age to a monster attack on his town he was found by Skulk wandering the surrounding plain by himself looking for the creatures, he was taken in and from that day he got a new family, He went with Skulk to this convoy where he worked as its protector and where he got trained to be a hunter, all he had though was the old equipment of his mentor, some old duel swords and some worn down armour, he would need his own if he was to progress in the world of a hunter. And now he stood watching his mentor and father getting treatment but unable to shake the feeling there was something he wasn't telling him, but he'd find out soon enough there wasn't really anything he had kept from him so it could clearly wait.

Flin and Jax spent the rest of the afternoon patching things up, mending the caravans, rounding up the work animals, sorting some wounds and generally making things work again, by the time the evening came everything had been sorted but it would have been to tiring and dangerous to continue on so they set up camp and many went straight to bed, soon the only people left up were Flin and Skulk, Jax was asleep in the corner by the fire, Flin looked around at what was now his home, the way the fire flickered shadows across the tents and caravans, it was truly peaceful here right now. "Flin I've got something to say to you" He looked over at the face of his mentor as he replied "Yeah?" "I'm retiring, I'm to old now, being 50 in this game is a feet in its own, but I'm too old to protect this place now. But there's an option for you in all this" "What are these options?" "Okay, well you could be my replacement here and protect them. Or you can move on with me, there are many villages or towns looking for hunters, or there is good money for the wandering hunter, I even understand Raka is looking for one right now" Flin nodded at this and thought "I don't know there is still Nibu here and I can't really just up and leave him, as for Raka I heard its one of the nicer villages on the frontier" "Yeah it's a very nice place friendly people good food and all, you wouldn't be just leaving at Raka we are picking up a hunter to travel for a bit so he could be our replacement" "Yeah I don't know I'll have to think about it", "You do that kid, well I'm off to bed night Flin" he replied while clearly deep in thought "Night"

As he sat there and stared into the fire he thought of his two options, the convoy was his home, but for how long could it be he has to move on some day, but was this the day at only 19 he was pretty young, but he'd grown up quick and was now a man not a child, and this village they were heading too, it was supposed to be an amazing village, he could make a successful life for himself there, maybe he'd feel different after a night's sleep, he stirred Jax and they both wandered off to his tent, as he settled down to sleep the options were clearly present in his thoughts.

As morning broke over the plains, people started to emerge, food was already being served by the cooks, as Flin sat down with his warmed soup and bread he looked out across the flat ground towards the mountain range in the distance, more so to the corner bordering the coast, that was there destination, Raka village was a coastal village but it was also partly in the surrounding mountings, but it would be a long days travelling to get there but they could make it today. "Hey Crash!" as Flin looked over he saw Lucy coming towards me "Oh hey still calling me that? It wasn't my fault I smashed up a load of stuff or used to much explosive on the passage that one time, now you keep calling me that, well actually everyone does" "Yeah but it's a cool nickname, I quite like it. Anyway I just came over to tell you we are shipping in out in 10 minutes so make sure all your stuff is loaded" "Yeah don't worry I'm all sorted" he shouted as she continued her rounds, Lucy was a strong girl a few years older than himself, and Nibu's daughter unlike him though she was tall and slender with brown not black hair, though she had gained many of her father's haggling skills and would one day make a great leader of the merchant convoy they were part of.

As afternoon approached Flin was getting bored, it had been an uneventful day so far, they could now see Raka village just an hours walk away they could have been there sooner but they were all still tired from yesterday's attack, no one was quite sure why the Jaggi attacked those creatures don't usually attack people unless they go into their areas, something must of spooked them out and in search of food, but the day so far had been quiet and safe, which while nice was not doing good for Flins attention, he found himself wandering away from the group as his mind filled with options, twice now he had to stop himself from wandering down the wrong path while he was thinking. As they got nearer to their destination the moods started to lift they felt safer and happier. But then the monsters attacked again.

This time it wasn't Jaggi though it was a pack of Velociprey six strong, standing about two meters high, with blue scales and black stripes down its back and a small red crest on its head, these creatures were the most common raptor like bird wyvern around not overly strong but in large numbers and surprisingly fast. Flin, Jax and Skulk were immediately running for them weapons drawn, with two separate blades finding the first creature it dropped down dead instantly but it wasn't going to prove as easy for the rest, they were blocking a narrow passage with high rocks on either side, the convoy would have to pass here if it wanted to reach its destination or escape, suddenly there was an explosion in the center of the pack, Nibu had approached with a bomb and a weapon of his own, he clearly didn't want this fight to cause any more damage or problems Flin thought to himself and an extra hand would always be useful, as they systematically worked their way through the small monsters more seemed to be coming from behind the main pack and then came the leader a Velocidrome with a shriek all the minions of this leader started forward there were seven left and they were working their way steadily through them, Flin and Jax slashing out to allow the convoy to pass on the side, Skulks long slender sword was sweeping at two at a time, meanwhile Nibu was getting tired he was battling it out with one of them but he was taking hits too. The caravans made it to the other side of the passage and started sprinting for the village it would take them 10 minutes to run it all the four of them had to do was hold them off for that long, soon all that was left was the pack leader himself, unwilling to admit defeat launched a whirl of slashes and bites at the foursome, the hunters managed to jump out of the way but Nibu was to slow, with no protection he took a deep slash to the chest, after this it took off in the direction of the hills injured but proud.

Flin ran to Nibu and saw that there was nothing he could do the old man was already dying, "Crash, I know you hate that name but it does suit you, you've done well here, tell Lucy to take over and tell her she's ready, good luck out there, the world of a hunter is a dangerous one" the old man died there in his arms he stood up still shocked picked him up and the 3 walked towards the village. "He's right you know" Skulk said to him "You've been a good hunter and will do well in the world" "Thanks Skulk. I'm going to stay at Raka I will train there and become its new hunter, a fresh start is needed for everyone here" "Yeah I agree it will do you good too" They walked in silence for the rest of the journey.

Lucy ran towards them tears streaming down, Jax had run ahead to tell them the news, a word wasn't spoken and they had a quiet burial for the man just outside the village grounds. After the ceremony Flin went to speak to Lucy "Hey, I'm really sorry I couldn't do anything" She wiped away the tears before replying "Thank you I know you did your best, he told me that you may be leaving us soon, to progress further as a hunter?" "Yeah I need a fresh start after all this, I'm going to stay here for now and become the village's hunter, the chief says they are looking for one so I will stay here, they seem nice" "Yeah well we are making this a regular route, to visit the frontier towns so we will still see you, and remember to look out for us on your travels. Here take this" she handed him a gold coin with black inlays in the patter of a monster, "To bring you luck, we found it on the path one day coming over here" "Thank you I shall keep in with me, let me know when your leaving and I'll come and see you off" "I will don't worry Crash". As he walked away he looked at the coin, he had a vague memory of something similar to it but he couldn't remember where, he didn't want to right now anyway and he went in search of the chief of Raka.

"Excuse me, Chief?" As he approached the elderly man he took in all details, the red caped shirt and blue torn shorts and battered sandals, long grey hair and an unusually stubby nose. "Thats_The _Chief to you" The old man blurted "Yes that's me, you must be Flin, Lucy has told me about you. Want to be the new hunter here heh?" Flin sighed to himself "Yeah I want a fresh start" "Haha, don't we all somedays, hey look you're hired we need a new one around here, your room is just off to the left , it's dark now get some sleep and I'll give you the tour tomorrow, g'night kid" as Flin walked away he said his goodbyes "Night Chief".

As he lay in a strange bed in a strange place he thought to himself, he hadn't seen any of the village really, by the time he got to it, it was pitch black, but tomorrow would be a new start to a new life. _Is this really what I want? Can I just upstick and move somewhere else for a new life, maybe all will turn out good, new start, new people, new ways of doing everything now I can really move on in my training, expand my knowledge and techniques, it could be exactly what I need_. He lay thinking for a bit longer before he finally got to sleep ready for the morning and new life that was to come.


End file.
